legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rooks
Rooks is a novel within the A Legend's Legacy universe. It centres on the period of time between Deathlius Loss'end's graduation from Propagandra Combat School and his eventual confinement to Raven Down, in which he led an escape plot, establishing his "bounty" by the faction known as the Scarlet Aristocracy and ultimately the arc of time before his parents became deceased. During this time, Deathlius (named Daedric at the time) created a gang of thieves known as the Rooks of Kul (named after the Crows of Clama'kul he discovers in the novel) as they fight the Aristocracy and stop the injustice found in the city of Socia'kul. The novel is known for introducing how Deathlius earned the name of "Deathlius" and for revealing the name of his brother, Daedros Loss'end, who makes a brief appearance, as well as shedding light on the "Accursive Ploy" which killed his parents. Description Ultim Clama'kul holds many secrets, a dark history, and even a cast of some of the most famous thieves the world has ever known. Deathlius Loss'end is but one of them, and during the period he graduated from combat school to his incarceration in Raven Down, Deathlius and his new allies made a name for themselves, bringing light to the darkest corners of Socia'kul. But little did they know that they who they are modelled after are part of a plot that leads to their downfall... Plot synopsis The story is told in three arcs. The first arc takes place roughly when Deathlius has turned 18, the second arc occurs when Deathlius is 21, and the final arc takes place when Deathlius is ??. The first arc involves Deathlius meeting Rose de Fleur, the second arc is his time as the master of the Rooks, and the last arc involves his escape from Raven Down before the Shard of the Sun launches the "Accursive Ploy". In the novel, Deathlius is referred to as "Daedric" before being given his own moniker, Deathlius. 'Arc I' Daedric and his father Aldaron Loss'end participate in La Decorus, a festival that happens in Ultim Clama'kul each year. During the events, Daedric notices an assassin-esque individual covered in crow-like attire on the rooftops, who disappears instantly. Questioning it to his father, Aldaron assures him he is seeing things. Later, Daedric reminisces about his brother, Daedros Loss'end, and how the two used to spar in the forest. Later he heads to regroup in the Scarlet District, where Daedric meets Rose de Fleur for the first time, failing to charm her. He later free runs before feeling "something is off" and finds Rose being confronted by a man named Klause, and beats him in a fight to save her life. The two begin a relationship, though Rose says she unfortunately will be going to Sigillatica the following day; Daedric says he will find her sometime. The next day, Daedric is robbed, and he fails in chasing the thief, breaking a stall in the process. Being chastised by the clerk and his father, Daedric tries to explain himself, and Aldaron says to ask his mother, Lamaria Val'kyra on how to track thieves. Daedric is taught by her, and the next day, he successfully tracks down and tackles the thief. Revealing himself as Jerome Vankrist, he apologizes saying he needed the money for food, being an orphan. Daedric tells him to keep the money, and Jerome insists on teaching how to use string to steal things in return for such an act of kindness. Doing so, Jerome and Daedric rob from a member of the Scarlet Aristocracy, and are chased away by the guards. The two land in a pit confronted by several of the Aristocracy guards, before being intervened by three additional thieves, friends of Jerome's - Vanak, an Ourg, Me'kar, a slender and agile Obsidiak, and Thyras, a Forgotten. The thieves beat away the guards, and usher Jerome and Daedric away to a secret hideout. There, they ask Daedric what his story is; Daedric replies he is trying to make something out of himself, and to do so he would have to liberate the city, thinking the people are afraid of something. The other four talk, saying Daedric should be "one of them", feeling he is braver than they are. Later, they witness a thief, clad in heavy armour, break into a house of one of the city's nobles, and make chase after him. The thief, Roberas Blanck, defeats all of them but Daedric, who refuses to lose. Before he can keep fighting, one of the crow-like warriors jumps from the air and strikes Roberas down, killing him. Before the warrior can be questioned, he or she is gone. Daedric and crew, heavily injured, go back to Thyras, who has a punctured lung. Bringing him to the hospital, they all attempt to recover. Aldaron, Lamaria, and Daedros pay a visit, happy Daedric is safe. Daedric goes for a walk in the hospital wing, finds an alcohol cabinet, and begins drinking it and using it to "nurse" his wounds. He finds one of the nurses, who is a great friend of his, Elissa Courte, and "spends the night with her" before waking up in his hospital bed the next morning. He finds a note next to him from his brother, saying that he can't wait to see him again, and Daedric is saddened as he will not see his brother again for a while, ingesting more alcohol. He meets up with the rest of his crew, who are all recovering, and a tired Elissa. The same night, they are discharged, and meet in the hideout. They all discuss that Socia'kul isn't safe, and they can't rely on the "crows" they keep seeing to keep the city in check, and discover the thief they encountered may have been working with the Aristocracy. The other four suggest Daedric be the leader, due to his superior agility and the fact he cheated death numerous times. Thyras says he is what people in "Ancient Die" would call a "Deathlius" meaning a "man without fear" or "a deathless one". Daedric likes the name, and makes it his own, calling himself Deathlius Loss'end. Later, Deathlius establishes they will call themselves "The Rooks of Kul" and make the Scarlet Aristocracy pay. 'Arc II' ... 'Arc III' ...